Love is all that
by RurOuniGrL
Summary: [OoCness?] After Kohaku 17 lost a bloody battle, Naraku decides that he is too weak and gives him his life back. Rin 17 finds him and with a few twists... this story may not end the way you think it might... KohakuRin COMPLETE
1. The Sad defeat

-- Love is all that –

A/N : hey everyone! This is my second fanfiction! I hope you all like it!

Oh yeah! And before I forget R&R and tell me who the evill villian that comes up later on should be...it has to be a girl but it can't be kikyo or kagome or sango. Think EVIL!! Yes this is a kohakuRin pairing but be warned there is a ..ok a happy ending with a twinge of sadness in it..

Chapter 1

The sad defeat

"Ha! And you call youself strong?" Kanna smirked , "I guess humans will never stand a chance against youkai –ever!" Kanna had been sent by Naraku to give Kohaku a test to see how strong he really was, but he failed. Suddenly Naraku appeared beside Kohaku who was a bloody mess leaning against a tree stump. "So you did fail. Well then I have no use for you seeing the only things you can kill are other humans." Naraku said coldly , "Well I'll be taking back my jewel shard and just because I pity you, I'll give you your life back...or whatever is left of it!" Naraku laughed evilly as he plucked the shard from Kohaku's back. All at once the paion hit in, Kohaku could do nothing but lay there and watch Naraku disapear into the depths of the forest. "Even though I have the rest of my life back, I guess I'll live the rest of it here." sighed Kohaku. Kohaku tried to ignore the pain as he fell asleep.

-End

Theres a little bit of it to see if I should continue or not...and if I do I think I'm going to limit it to short paragraphs like these because there so much easier to write and it gives me more time to think. Anyhow R&R to tell me if I should continue! Bye!


	2. Discovery

-- Love is all that --

I got bored so here's the second chapter. I probably didn't get any reviews yet because I JUST uploaded the first chapter right? Kk R&R!

Chapter 2 –

Discovery

"Rin! Go out to the fields to get some more herbs! The doctor says he's running low." Rin's mom had called to her. "Ok! I'll go right now!" Rin left the house carrying a cloth and a basket. Rin was happily humming and skipping down the path when she suddenly froze. A look of shock appeared on her face. Rin ran over to the body that was leaning against a tree stump. It was covered in blood. "Are...are you ok?" Kohaku woke up to the sound. At first his vision was blurry but then it focused on to a girl about his age. "Are you ok?" Rin asked again. "Yeah I'm fine." lied Kohaku. As soon as he woke up the pain came back. Rin looked at him. There was blood all over the grass, his clothes, and his hair. Not to mention all the cuts and brusies he had. "What's your name?" "It's Kohaku" he muttered weakly. "My name is Rin. I don't think you're ok...comeon I'll bring you back to my village. It's not very far from here, I'm sure you can make it. Besides the herbs can wait."

-End

What's going to happen now? Will Kohaku make it back to Rin's village?

R&R!!


	3. Docter's appointment

--Love is all that –

Alright I got 3 reviews...that's pretty good seeing I only put up the two chapters up today...since they're so short I'm putting up more than one a day. And no.. I'm not going to update everyday... I know...I'm sorry my chapters in this one are so short! I'm just trying to figure out the rest of my other story! Gimme a break.

Thanks to :

WritingSecrets for her advice ; yes I'm going to try that out in this chapter

sesshomaru's friend : for their advice

Sesslover : for their pointers

( ;;) I need a lot of help don't i....

Chapter 3

Kohaku and Rin slowly walked into the village Rin lived in. Villagers looked up from their work to stare at the bloody stranger walking with Rin. Rin led Kohaku to the doctor. The doctor turned around, surprise to find Rin and another person.

"what have we here?" the doctor walked over to Kohaku and examined his wounds.

"Ow!!" yelped Kohaku when the doctor pressed onto a specific spot on his arm , "That really hurt."

"Hmm...it's seems you have a broken arm then." Doctor examined Kohaku's other arm, and delclared that only his left arm was broken. Tension started to build and Rin couldn't take it anymore. She hated silence.

"His name is Kohaku," said Rin, trying to start up a conversation. The doctor gave Kohaku some herbsand put a sling around his arm.

"Kohaku, that's all I'm able to do now. You must get plenty of rest and try not to move around too much. I'm sure you can stay at Rin's house, she will take care of you. I'm going to be busy soon so you two better get going." Doctor shooed the two out and they headed for Rin's house. Rin introduce Kohaku to her familly and tols her parents he would be staying for a while.

-End

There still short...but three chapters in one day is good right? Anyhow I'm just trying to think up what's going to happen next... any suggestions?

Oh yeah! And I'm going to need you people to help me who should the evil villan be later on?

Kagura, Kanna, someone from the village, or someone else? R&R! thanks again for the reviews!


	4. At Rin's house

-- Love is all that --

Hey thanks for all of your reviews! I still need to know who the evil villian is though! Comeon! Take a vote! Kanna, Kagura, some villager or some other demon?

Thanks to :

Writingsecrets – who reviewed TWICE....yay! you're the best! Thanks! And I'll try your idea out in the next chapter because I already wrote this one out before! ( ;;) Oh yeah! And Sess is going to make an appearance as Rin's Ex- but in the later chapters...

Lunarwolf – to answer your question – It is the same Rin that Sess saved just in this story he didn't save her... I know it's a little confusing. Is it? And yes there short I explained why already ...

- Chapter 4 -

At Rin's house.

Rin had given her bed to Kohaku. Which ment she had to sleep on the floor tonight. Kohaku was staring up at the ceiling thinking.

"Why did she so nice to me? Why did she give her bed to a complete stranger?...Unless..."

Kohaku tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his ribs sent him crashing back down onto the pillow again. Kohaku had nothing to do now so he took up thinking again. He was inturrpted when Rin came in with his dinner. Rin sat beside kohaku and started to feed him.

"I feel so sorry for him...I wonder what it's like to be in his place?

When dinner was done, Rin told Kohaku to go to sleep because his medicine was mixed into the food he ate.

"The doctor said you should get plenty f rest remember? Now that you took the medicine go to sleep! I'll be downstairs if you need me." Rin exited the room carrying the tray.

"I'll remember that." Muttered Kohaku to himself ,"I don't think I could forget..." with that Kohaku fell asleep.

-End

I know... that was a boring chapter wasn't it? Kohaku needs time to heal too! But I'll post another one up soon! R&R!


	5. a month later

-- Love is all that --

If you didn't read my notice up on my user look-up yet I'm saying it here again I'm leaving for Toronto on the 20th and I'm coming back on the 23rd of August. I'm going to post as many chapters as I can actually enjoy my trip! I'll still continue the story when I get back though.... That is if I didn't already finish writing it today....

Thanks to :

LunarWolf – yeah...I guess it is an AU...

Sesshoumaru's friend : I'm trying to write a longer story it's just I'm working on my other story at the same time too.

- Chapter 5 -

Kohaku looked out the window. It's already been a month since Rin took him in. Kohaku can finally move, stand, and with some difficulty he can even walk! Kohaku's arm was almost all better most of his wounds have closed and only a few scars remain.

"At least I can move!" thought Kohaku happily. The healin process had been slow and painful, but he did heal and that was all that mattered.

"How are you feeling today?" asked a cheerful voice behind Kohaku.

"Great!" smiled the boy. Kohaku owes it all to Rin. Finding him out in the fields, pursuading her parents to let him stay with them, dinner brought up to him, new clothes and even her daily visits always help cheer him up. Well it was her room anyways...right? Kohaku had often thought of what he could do when all his arm was healed.

"I could always help Rin do her chores..." It's been a boring month for Kohaku, seeing that all he could do was lay down on his bed and make-up some one player games.

"I can't wait until I can go outside again!" Kohaku said to himself.

End

I'm sort of going to skip ahead because I'm sure you people don't want to read about the entire month of Kohaku talking to himself when Rin wasn't around. That girl has a lot of chores too I'm guessing. R&R!


	6. A new activity

-- Love is all that --

I 'm notsurprised that I don't have any reviews because I think I just posted he last chapter like 5 minutes ago...see what I mean when I say I'm going to post as many chapters as I can today?

- **Chapter 6**

Once again Kohaku was in bed, but this time he was deciding what 'activity' to do.

"Try to sit up straight, nah did that already. Try to stand? No, I don't want anything else broken...I guess try to walk is off my list then." Kohaku was seriously bored. He's been on a bed for a month and a week now. With no signs that he would be getting off anytime soon due to his broken arm and the floor looking wobbly when he stands. The most interesting thing he has done so far was count the straw pieces on the ceiling and talking to Rin whenever she came in. Kohaku got up to 50 when Rin came in and made him lose count.

"Aww...damn." Cried Kohaku.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rin giving him a weird look.

"oh it's nothing important." Answered Kohaku a light shade of pink appeared on his face.

"Ok then...I was wondering if you wanted to do something other than counting..." Rin blushed

"Alright what can i do?

"Did you want to draw?" suggested Rin

"Anything is better than counting straw.." thought Kohaku."Uhh...sure!" Rin ran into the next room and came back in with an armfull of paper and ink.

"I think that's enough"

"I think it's more than enough," answered Kohaku and started drawing right away.


	7. she realises love

-- Love is all that --

Again another chapter in 5 minutes...R&R!

Chapter 7 –

Kohaku had taken Rin's stack of paper and drew until his hand felt numb. Kohaku was getting better and better with every picture he finished. When Rin finally had time to come up to give Kohaku his dinner she entered her room in shock. Her entire room floor was covered in paper!

"Kohaku!!" yelled Rin. Kohaku smile sheepishly and muttered out a quiet "sorry."

Rin wasn't mad at Kohaku. In fact Rin had found that she could never be mad at him.

"Could I be in love?" thoughts flooded her mind as she set Kohaku's dinner before him. Kohaku loked up at her.

"She's thinking hard about something...I hope she doesn't kick me out!" Kohaku decided not to inturrupt her and just ate his dinner quietly.

All that came into Kohaku's mind was "I wonder what she's thinking about?" A month and 2 weeks in a room by himself has made Kohaku so much more observant.

"What is he going to do after he heals? Will he just leave ? Is he ever coming back?" Rin got worried at the last thought. She pictured in her mind a vision of her and Kohaku living happily ever after being shattered into pieces. Rin left the room shortly leaving Kohaku with his dinner. As she walked down the stairs Rin knew that she loved him.

-End

It's not over yet!! To all those eager reviewers Sesshy does appear but he has a really short role...as Rin's Ex.. sorry...I couldn't think of anything to do with him since this is a kohakuRin fic. R&R !! I'll update soon!


	8. HE realises love

-- Love is all that –-

Ok .... Thanks soo much Sesshoumaru's friend...who reviewed 3 times!! One for each of the newly posted chapters! Thanks! Oh yeah and now I have a question for you...when you say quizzes you do mean my story right? Gomen Nasai if it's a bother!

Before I forget this will be the last chapter for this story I'm going to post before I leave so don't be expecting anymore anytime soon!

- Chapter 8 -

"Kohaku! Dinnertime!" a voice called Kohaku from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kohaku had finally healed enough to be able to walk around with no help. As he came down the stairs to dinner, he took a seat beside Rin.

"I'm glad you're finally able to walk! Maybe we could go outside sometime." Said Rin. Kohaku gave an immediate "yes."

Even though Kohaku can move around his arm had still hurt at times. That means he won't be helping around the house yet. After dinner Kohaku left to 'his' room and started thinking again. Rin was outside watching the younger kids run and play around.

"_Oh how I miss those days..."_ Just when the best part of her memories started to kick in, Rin's dad told her to stop daydreaming. Meanwhile Kohaku was lazily laying on top of the bed. Thinking about a very hard topic. Love.

"_Do I really love her?"_

End

That's all (yawn) it's 12:18 AM! You people better appreciate this because I'm going at 9:00 in the morning! Gotta get some sleep!!! Bye people R&R!!


	9. Surprise for Sesshoumaru

-- Love is all that --

Hey everyone! I'm back... from Toronto...I've written a few stories while I'm there though...hope you like them! It wasn't easy writing them in the car..

Thanks to:

Hieilover2004

Sesshoumaru's friend – yeah.. I checked out wildshy's quizzes there good ï

For reviewing!!

- Chapter 9-

Once again Kohaku was in 'his' room. He was thinking about why he loved Rin.

"_She saved my life... but that's all..._" Kohaku walked over to the window. His eyes had caught onto Rin almost immediately. Kohaku watched as a boy with long silver hair and a blue moon cresent on his forehead walked over to Rin. Rin turned around and greeted him happily.

"Hi Sesshoumaru!"

"_Sesshoumaru? Where have I heard that name before_?" Kohaku watched as a serious expression came over Rin's face.

"_What is he saying to her?_"

(Outside)

"I really wish to be with you again!" explained Sesshoumaru.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I can't accpet that offer. I love someone else!" Rin confessed. Sesshoumaru's eye's widened at this. Shocked that Rin could love another in a time period of two months, Sesshoumaru was speechless.

"Oh, you do?" After their break-up, Sesshoumaru had wanted to give Rin some time to heal. Not love someone else! "This doesn't make any sense." He muttered under his breath." "_I wonder who he is..._"

-End


	10. Love's Pain

-- Love is all that --

Here's chapter 10! Once again I know it's too soon for any reviews to come in...

- Chapter 10 -

"Fine," after an hour or so of argueing with Rin, Sesshoumaru had accepted the fact that Rin was very stubborn.

"But before I leave can I get a kiss?" asked Sesshoumaru in his most innocent voice.

"Just ONE kiss. _It's just A kiss...that can't do any harm...right?_"

"Yes. ONE kiss" assured Sesshoumaru. Kohaku was still watching the two from the window. He watched as Sesshoumaru and Rin came close together.

"_Too close_." thought Kohaku. It was when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Rin that he started losing it. But when Rin gave Sesshoumaru that kiss, it was then when Kohaku felt his world fall apart. "_I thought he was her Ex...I knew this was too good to be true."_ Silently wishing he wasn't able to move again, Kohaku fell back down onto his pillows as tears started to fall from his eyes. The image was replaying over and over in his mind. It just wouldn't go away. Kohaku had heard from his old friends that love really hurts sometimes, but he would never of guessed it hurt this much. "_My very first time falling in love...and it ended before it even started."_ thought Kohaku sadly as tears continued to falling from his eyes.

-End

Aww!! Poor Kohaku...anyways R&R. Oh yeah and just to tell you I already have this story written out to chapter 13...heheh...besides I need to work on my other story.


	11. Confessions

-- Love is all that --

Hey everyone! I'm back from Toronto...sigh...anyhow thanks for the reviews! I don't think I'm going to go back to Toronto for a loong time...

Thanks to :

Animegurl1o1

Sesshoumaru's friend

Hieilover2004

- Chapter 11 -

The next morning Rin happily ran up the stairs to tell Kohaku the good news.

"Kohaku! Guess what the doctor told me!"

Rin flung open the door to find Kohaku staring sadly at the floor. The smile that was on Rin's face disapeared.

"Kohaku...what's wrong?"

"_It's now or never_" he thought desperetly. "I..I need to tell you something."

From the look on his face Rin could tell that he was serious.

"I....I  used  to like you a lot. Actually I could even say I Loved you." Confessed Kohaku.

"Kohaku...I- "

"It's ok, you don't need to say anything. What I saw explained everything." Whispered Kohaku.

"Seen...what?" Rin was thinking hard. "_what could he of seen??_" Then it hit her. "_THE KISS" _

"Kohaku, I- "

Once again Rin was cut off.

"I thought you said he was your Ex." Said Kohaku bitterly.

"Oh Kohaku...you don't understand!" Rin ran over and sat down beside him. Tears were building up in her eyes. "Kohaku, He is my Ex! He just wouldn't leave unless I gave him a kiss!" explained Rin.

Kohaku looked up into Rin's eyes. Tears had overflowed and had already started coming down the sides of her face.

"Please don't cry." Said Kohaku as he brushed away the fallen tears. "I belive you."

-End

A tiny lil cliffy there...anyhow the story's far from over...well not that far. But due to school ( It starts Sept.7 for me) I might not be able to update all that often...

Anyhow.. for those of you that ask for longer chapters...in working on it. It's just when I'm not near a computer I usually just write it out on paper. And well for this story the maximum is one one. Just one side so I'll try to post more often...ok? Alright..R&R..


	12. Evil auras

- Love is all that -

I got nothing to say....except Inuyasha and the group make an appearance...

--Chapter 12--

Rin was doing her daily chores one day with Kohaku right behind.

Inuyasha and the group were exhausted. All that traveling with no rest was really getting to them. Well the human ones at least.

"Inuyasha! Everyone's getting tired!" whined Kagome

"We'll stop when we find another jewel shard."

"Kagome's right. We have been walking all day now. Besides I sense an evil aura in the next village." Reasoned Miroku.

"Feh, you can sense an evil aura anywhere." Inuyasha was right. Miroku could always 'sense' an evil aura whenever he felt like it. Whether it was really there or not. As the group walked into the village, villagers started to look up.

People stopped doing their work and started to point and shout at Inuyasha.

"It's a demon! Ook at it's ears!"

"What's it doing here?"

"How did it get through the demon wards?"

Kagome started running around doing what she usually did when they enter a village. Calmin down the villagers. When Kagome was sure that everyone knew Inuyasha was a nice demon – hanyou - , Miroku randomly chose a house. The 'monk' slowly walked up to the door and tapped on it until a girl with black hair opened the door.

"Hi, I'm here to inform you about the evil aura I sensed here earlier. May I come in?"

- End

Theres a better cliffie so R&R ...who should the evil villian be?


	13. Evil auras II

--love is all that--

Hey! Sorry about the long wait! As everyone probably knows...school has officially started for me and well it's gonna take a little longer to update thean I expected...

Thanks to :

Hieilover2004 : Aw...thanks! I had a great time in Toronto...

- chapter 13 -

"Uh...sure..." said Rin "_These people look awfully familiar...but I'm sure I've never seen them before._"

"If you want, I could exorcise the...uh...whatever it is..." offered Miroku.

"What's wrong Rin?" called Kohaku.  
  
"_That voice!! It's so...familiar!_" Sango was trying to analyze the voice when Kohaku stepped in.

" K...Ko..Kohaku?" stammered Sango, "I...I thought..."

" Sango?" Of course, Kohaku was a little startled. He knew there were guests in the living room but he didn't know his sister was one of them!

"...About the evil aura -" continued Miroku, who was soon cut off.

"Yeah... about that. I'm sure we don't have any." Said Rin. Shocked Miroku didn't know what to say.

"_This has never happened before! I've never picked the wrong house!! Oh well...there's a first for everything." _Miroku was processing this though his mind while trying to hid the worry on his face.

"Maybe a very weak one...but there still is one."reasoned Miroku.

"I'm afraid she's right Miroku..., this is a highly superstitious place. People don't do anything that might attract an evil spirit." Explained Kohaku.

"Really?!" gasped Miroku, when he picked the wrong house...he really picked a wrong house!

"Anyhow...." Said Sango, desperate to change the subject.

As everyone caught the hint the conversations continued on.

End.

- and that's chapter 13! Hoped you liked it! To all those asking for longer chapters....I'm working on it...

(mumble...the things I do for you guys...) R&R


	14. Morning after

--Love is all that--

Alright... this chapter is dedicated to : Hieilover2004 and Sesshoumaru's Friend...

Thanks to:

Sesshoumaru's Friend: Just cause you were so persistent and kept asking for longer chapters I'm going to give you one.

[ hieilover2004 ] : you didn't review for this chapter yet....but I'm sure you will! Right?

This chapter is actually 2 chapters...there combined now ï

[ duh..]

Oh yeah! And here's the catch...I'm not going to update until I get to...um..at least...28 – 30 reviews...yea...I gotta save sum time for my school work too people!

-chapter 14

Rin's familly had been kind enough to let the group stay and have dinner. Miroku lay on the straw mat that night, while staring up at the straw thatched ceiling.

"_Kohaku's alive, there are no such things as evil spirits here and we still got a dinner and a room to rest in._" mused Miroku. "_Maybe picking the wrong houses aren't as bad as I thought?_"

Just then Miroku sensed movement.

"Who's there?"

"Houshi-sama? You're still awake?"

"Oh, Sango...yes. I was in deep thought." Sango just had to let out a giggle at that one.

"In deep thought?? About what?......Oh! wait! No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know anymore!" But she was too late.

"Well the fact that Kohaku's alive and well surprises me. But then there's how I picked the wrong house and the people still let us in." Miroku spoke honestly, but he knew Sango didn't belive his answer.

"Oh...really?" Sango couldn't belive what she was hearing. "_He...he cares about my brother?_"

"Well...you better get some sleep Sango."

"Oh, ok. You too!" she added before disappearing into her corner of the room.

The last thing that came into Sango's mind before she drifted off into "dreamland" was well...nothing! Now that she knew Kohaku was safe, she can finally sleep peacefully.

--

"Morning everyone!" Rin came bounding down the stairs at such an alarming rate the people sitting at the table tensed for the crash that they thought was coming. But of course it never came.

"Good Morning!" said Sango happily.

"I made bacon and eggs...I hope that's ok." (A/N: I know they probably didn't have bacon and eggs together for breakfast back then, but I just couldn't think of anything!)

Next came Inuyasha,

"I smell food" he said before settling down in the nearest chair.

"I guess we would be leaving today." Sango looked at Kohaku. "_I just wish that you could come with me._"

That afternoon the group left with many friendly 'goodbyes' and 'come back soons'.

"– sigh- I just wished that we could stay there just a little bit longer." Miroku just kept walking despite what Sango just said.

"I'm sure we'll come back soon." Assured Miroku. Sango knew he was just trying to cheer her up. No reason to get mad at that!

"We better!!"

--

That night Kohaku couldn't sleep. He was thinking about his sister.

"_She came to visit me...I wonder how she knew I was here?_"

Rin silently walked into the room, past the mat on the floor that Kohaku was lying on.

"I wonder what's bugging him?" Rin said quietly to herself.

She took another quick look at Kohaku, he had a happy look on his face, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"_It will all go away in the morning. I hope."_ And with that Rin layed down and almost instantly fell asleep.

-End

Well?? How did you guys like it?? Come on!! Tell me!!...anyhow like I said earlier I'm not going to update until I get at least 27 or more reviews. Sorry guys but I got tons of homework to do!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Sesshoumaru's Friend.

R&R!! Buh bai..


	15. Weeding, jealousy and a visitor

--Love is all that--

AlrightâI'm updating now : ) happyâand Sesshoumaru's Friend I will try to keep the story longerâjust not in this chappie : P

Thanks to :

Sesshoumaru's Friend

Hieilover2004

Darkunknownone

---- chapter 15----

Once again Kohaku and Rin were doing their daily work in the yard.

"I'm tired!!" complained Rin, looking at the huge pile of weeds beside her. Kohaku laughed.

"Yeah! You should be!"

The couple ( A/N: yesâthey're official now.) walked back into the house. Sitting down in the shade of the room, the two sort of dosed off into space. That isâuntil Sesshoumaru came in. Rin's senses perked up when she heard her mom open the door.

"Oh! Hi Sesshoumaru! Yes, Rin's here. Sure! Please come in. I'll go get her!"

Rin started walking towards the door when-

"RIN! SESSHOUMARU'S HERE TO SEE YOU!!"

"_Please don't let Kohaku hear that._" Thought Rin despritly. At that moment Kohaku snapped out of his trance.

"Whaâ? Who's at the door Rin?"

"Ohâit's umâ Sesshoumaru"

Kohaku's face darkend, not enough for Rin to notice though.

"OhâI'll stay up here if you want."

Rin knew something was wrong. "C-Could you please?" Rin had already figured out that he was still jealous of him (Sesshoumaru) since the kiss, but she thought nothing of it.

"I'll be right back ok?"

Kohaku nodded and watched her run down the stairs.

On the way down Rin whispered to herself something that sounded like

' it's probably because I havn't kissed him yet..'

-End.

The usual length of a chapterâthe next will hopefully be longer though.

Oh yeah! And heheh the other day I was asking my cousin to look up one of Kagome's school friends on this siteâabsoulteanime. Anyhow we couldn't find her name and so my cousin came to a conclusion. Since Hojo was from her school and wasn't on the list she figured neither would her other friendsâuntil

"I don't think they'll be on here or else Hojo would of been on here...oh look! there's Hojoâ."

âyeah

(Changes subject)

soâumâok! R&R!


	16. Conclusions

--Love is all that--

Ok, I don't know what the 'AE' things are. I'm guessing its when I put 3 dots together

â (If it doesn't show up as 'AE' it's probably not it) Anyhow, sorry for that and if you see anymore in this chapter, then just ignore them.

Thanks to:

Darkunknownone : thanks for pointing that out, I was a little confused too.

chapter 16 –

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" asked Rin, trying to sound as surprised as she could.

"As I said last time I wanted to get back together with you." Replied Sesshoumaru coolly.

"Sesshoumaru, I already told you that I love another. I can't get back with you. Not anymore, and definitely not after what happened." Rin continued, "And besides my new boyfriend actually **cares** for me."

Obviously Sesshoumaru was getting pretty annoyed, due to his short temper. He gave Rin 'the-look' and gave her his reason for wanting to be with her again.

"I understand that you are still mad but that was a long time a go can't you just-"

"I know what you are trying to do Sesshoumaru, and I don't really care. If you want to make me happy, then please just leave me alone." With that Rin spun around and marched up the stairs again, leaved an awe-struck Sesshoumaru behind.

In fact Rin was trying so hard to calm down and block out all the sounds, she didn't even catch the last thing Sesshoumaru called back to her.

"I'm sorry!"

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin's figure continued up the stairs. When she reached the top Sesshoumaru decided it was time to go.

"There's no reason to be here anyways." He sighed. As he turned and walked out the door, he was truly heart-broken. All the attempts he had tried were useless. Trying to please her, give her chocolates, flowers – anything! When she finally told him what would make her happy, it was an answer he never expected.

'I love another, I can't get back with you.'

'My new boyfriend actually cares for me'

' I know what you are trying to do and I don't care!'

'If you want to make me happy, then please just leave me alone'

Phrases kept repeating themselves in Sesshoumaru's mind, showing no signs of ever going away. Tears stung in his eyes, begging to be let out.

"_No._" thought Sesshoumaru. "_If she's happy that I'm gone I will leave her alone._"

All night Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. The words kept ringing in his ears as if they had been just said to him. When he couldn't take it anymore, Sesshoumaru just let the tears fall. That night Sesshoumaru had cried himself to sleep. He had accepted the fact that Rin no longer likes him, but all he felt now was an emptiness inside. An emptiness only Rin can fill.

( Next morning )

The feeling of being empty never did leave Sesshoumaru. It was still tugging at him. Not wanting to let go. As he dragged himself out of bed, he realised he was all alone in the world now. All night he was thinking about having any chance he could ever see her with a smile on her face again. Nothing came up. Both Sesshoumaru's parents died when he was still a young boy.

His only relative was Inuyasha, but even he despised of him. Rin had always been there. Like a sister, a nice one. Not one that would bully him or anything. She was just there to help him out, to cheer him up. But now that she was gone, it was like she died mysteriously.

Then an idea suddenly hit him.

"_Maybeâjust maybe that might work!_"

With the inspiration of a new idea Sesshoumaru changed faster than he had ever changed before and jumped out of the house in such a hurry, he almost ran over 2 villagers!

( knock knock )

"Hello again Sesshoumaru! Did you want to see Rin again? I'm sorry she was in such a bad mood yesterday! I don't know what got into her. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please."

Rin was upstairs with Kohaku laughing and giggling at the jokes he was telling.

"_Where did he get all the jokes from!_"

But that all ended once again with the familiar call from her mother.

"RIN! SESSHOUMARU IS WAITING DOWNSTAIRS FOR YOU PLEASE COME DOWN!"

Rin nervously took a glance at Kohaku. He too had a weird expression on his face.

"Uhâ..I'll be right back."

Rin walked down the stairs and saw Sesshoumaru sitting calmly in the living room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you yesterday that-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"I know what you told me yesterday its just, I was thinking last night about what you said and I came to a conclusion."

Rin was sitting down now, actually concentrating on what he was going to say next.

Sesshoumaru continued, "I don't mind if you're not there to be my girlfriend anymore, only that you will be there when I need you?"

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a ' in-english-please' look. Sesshoumaru sighed. He hadn't expected her to understand that.

"Like be there when I need to ask someone for advice, or just to talk to." Explained Sesshoumaru carefully, making sure he didn't put any 'big' words in it.

Rin was clearly thinking about this. Finally it dawned on her that he just wanted to be her friend. Smiling Rin answered his question.

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Friends?"

Sesshoumaru mentally smacked himself. "_Why didn't I just tell her I ment to be friends with her instead of explaining everything?"_

" Friends."

At that moment Sesshoumaru felt a whole lot better knowing that the one he loved doesn't hate him anymore. When Sesshoumaru left her house he had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"_Even though she doesn't love me, it's nice to know she doesn't hate me at all."_

_- _End

Aww, how did you guys like that? I think this chapter was the longest chapter (so far) for this story. Wow. Anyhow, R&R!


	17. Collecting the rent

-- Love is all that --

All right I'm finally updating!! I'm running really low on ideas so I plan to finish this one off and start one of my other ideas.. be warned the ending will.. well to some people be sad. Anyhow again, if you see any of the 'AE' things around, just ignore them.

Thanks to :

Darkunknownone

Sesshoumaru's friend : I will do those quizzes

Hieilover2004 : -immitates your voice- ok! You can stop now!.. I have officially said so!

-goes back to my voice- Heheh.. Great! Thanks I'll stop right after this chapter..

- chapter 17

Once a again everyone is out doing their normal work : chores. That is everyone but Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was laying back on his bed lazily thinking about what he should do today.

"I **_could_** do some work.. but then, nah. What about..? No, that's to hard too."

That was a normal day for Sesshoumaru thinking about what to do for a day. Usually he would of gone to Rin's house to help her with her chores but recently do to some _reasons_ he had decided against that. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the right side of his room and looked on a calendar (A/N: did they have those back then??) a red X was marked into today's box. Along with every box underneath that.

"Hmm.. I guess it's time to collect the rent again."

Sesshoumaru never really needed the large chunck of land he inherited. Mainly because he didn't need it. Instead he rented it out to other villagers or travellers and used the money to buy things with instead. Now Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind to charge a price so high that only the wealthiest people could live there. He wasn't like that. Sesshoumaru actually charged at such a low price that people were put on a waiting list. Why would he need that much money anyways? He was only paying for himself. Anyhow the land that Sesshoumaru owned covered a lot of space.

"This, could be fun." He sighed as he slowly dragged himself to his feet.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the first door, -knock knock knock- A man in his early forties opened the door and greeted Sesshoumaru warmly.

"Hello there again! Would you like to come in?"

"It's ok I'm just here to collect the rent."

At that the man's happy smile suddenly changed to a woried one. Sesshoumaru noticed this.

"Is something wrong?"

"W..w..well y-you see.." started the man, obviously afraid of what Sesshoumaru would do to him after he finished his sentence.

" Continue." Urged Sesshoumaru "I don't have all day, I need to get to the other houses too."

"I'm very sorry, I d-don't have the rent for you this week! " blurted out the man. Now shaking slightly, wincing for any punishment he might receive.

"Is that all? That ok then. I'll collect it some other time then." With that Sesshoumaru calmly walked away, heading straight for the next house.

The man stared at him in disbelief. As he turned back inside and closed the door a smile of reflief appeared on his face. His wife ran over to him checking for any brusies, cuts or gashes. When she found none, she started her questioning.

"What did you tell him? What did he say? I'm glad he didn't hurt you! I was so afraid! And why are you still smiling?? Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

The man calmly answered all her questions one by one.

"I just hope that never happens again." Sighed the women.

(Somewhere else)

Sesshoumaru was on his what seemed like 500th house. His bag was considerably stuffed and just kept getting heavier. Even though a few houses confessed they couldn't pay the rent Sesshoumaru was actually happy.

"Less for me to carry." He smiled.

When he finally got home Sesshoumaru was clearly exhausted.

"I can't wait for the next time I have to collect the rent" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically. Before he collasped back onto his bed.

- End

And that was chapter 17! I think I'll be stopping there as umm hieilover2004 said earlier.. ok, I'm just joking!!

Anyhow the ending is coming near though, I might only make this story 20 chapters long.. or I might continue. But I'm pretty sure it's going to be 20 chapters or less. I wanna start my other stories!! And the fact that this story has 17 chapter and my other one only has 6 doesn't really seem fair.. R&R!!


	18. It's a PERFECT day or not

--Love is all that--

Hey !! I really have nothing to say... I'm really sorry it took me this long to update though! I'll try to hurry up for the next chapter..

Thanks to:

Hieilover2004

Darkunknownone

-chapter 18

As the sun shone through the window Sesshoumaru lazily automatically turned away muttering things like ' why couldn't morning start later' and ' the things I'd do to kill the sun at the moment..' As Sesshoumaru slowly crawled out of bed he realised again, that he didn't have anything to do.

--

Kohaku and Rin were busy chasing each other around the village, nearly doging and missing other villagers and items thrown their way. It was the couples day off today. Rin's parents watched from a nearby window and sighed.

"Just watch them.. Doesn't that bring back memories?"

Rin's dad nodded in response.

"The good ol' days"

--

Sesshoumaru walked around in the village as two people ran right past him nearly sending him crahing to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you little..-"

Sesshoumaru took a closer look and realised it was Rin. He watched as the two ran off out of the village and to the herb fields.

"_I thought it was their day off... why are they going to the fields??_"

Rin layed down on the soft green grass and just stared up at the sky.

"This is where I first found you....." whispered Rin so softly Kohaku just barely heard it.

"Yeah, how could I forget?

Memories of the battle floated back into his mind. Blood, weapons, a mirror, Naraku and Rin. Kohaku shook off the horrid thoughts and ran over to where Rin was laying down. Slowly he got down beside her too and they both stared off into the sky.

"Hey! That one looks like a cat!" giggled Rin as she pointed up into the sky at a passing cloud. Kohaku smiled and started looking.

"And that one looks like a..a..umm.."

"A horse!!"

"Yeah! A horse!"

Kohaku kept smiling. A day like this was very rare even if they do get breaks everyone week. It was a perfect day. Nothing could possibly ruin it until they heard screams coming from the village.

Rin and Kohaku sat up abruptly and gasped in shock when they saw the thick black smoke coming up from the direction of the village.

"I..It can't be.. no!" Rin stood up and started running back to her house.

"Rin! Rin! Wait!" Kohaku sprinted with everything he had to keep up with Rin.

As they neared the village, their senses were correct all along. Fire was burining down almost all the houses, People were screaming in terror and fright. Little children were being whisked away just as another house fell down.

"Run!!"

"This way! We have to get out of here!"

"Comeon!"

"We can't wait much longer!"

Hurried cries of the remaining villagers kept calling desperetly to their loved ones, waiting till the last moment before departing their beloved homes and farms. Some were running away cursing, mmany were crying or holding back tears. As the people rushed past Kohaku and Rin they heard them say to themsleves that they will never return back to this cursed town. A lot of them just ran.

When the last of the villagers escaped, the duo walked into the village, or what was left of their homes. They searched around and found many bodies. Rin was silently wishing with all her might not to be the one to find her parent's corpses. As she neared her house another scream was heard from behind her. But this time it wasn't a scream of pain, or torture. It was a shriek more like a laugh, of triumph.

Rin stood still in her hiding spot, carefully peeking out to see who the town's eliminater was.

"_What did we ever do to anyone? Why would they do this to us?_"

When Rin saw the killer, she didn't know what to say.

"_It's..It's.. a girl?!_"

Rin watched in disbelif as the girl with long black hair, tied back with a white bow started digging through the remains of the town.

Just then Rin slipped and fell flat on her face (what good timing) . The woman heard the noise and started walking over to where Rin was. When she turned the corner a smirk appeared on her lips as she watched Rin huddling and shaking in the corner.

"Well, what do we have here? A survivor who was too foolish to leave? What is your name?!"

"My..m..my name is Rin!" studdered Rin hopelessly finching every now and then ready for anything that would hit her.

"Rin? Great. And you will remember mine. I am Kikyo. Your killer."

With that said kikyo drew her **last** bow and took aim. There was no way that she could miss seeing that Rin was only a meter or so away from her. Just when she was about to let go Kikyo calmly put the bow back and started walking away.

"..Weren't you going to kill me?" Rin asked as she looked up nervously.

"You are so eager to die aren't you?"

"No... I just thought -"

"This is my last arrow. Why should I waste it on you? I have specific orders so this arrow will have to be saved for _him_."

-End.

A cliffy there –smiles- again I'm not a kikyo hater (belive-it-or-not) I actually think she's ok.. but then again I havn't really seen the "bad" side of her al that much. Anyhow, R&R!!


	19. the chase and the start of a new life

--Love is all that--

Anyhow the story's nearly over.. I'm really stressing that. I know.

Thanks to :

**NO ONE!!**

Because **_nobody_** bothered to review.

Sheesh..

Hehh I'm not mad..

- chapter 19

Rin watched as Kikyo kept digging through the rubble.

"_Where's Kohaku? Who's he- it can't be him can it??"_

Somewhere behind some other collasped building Kohaku watched closely – at both Kikyo and Rin.  
  
"_Why does she seen so familiar? Where have I seen her before?_"

Kohaku then turned his attention to Rin.

"She looks really worried" muttered Kohaku to himself. Just then Kikyo stopped searching and looked up.

"What was that?" Kikyo turned around. "Is he here?"

Kohaku immediately closed his mouth.

"_Please don't let her hear me"_

Kohaku watched the priestess closely as if memorizing her every move. He watched as she paused listening for any sounds. It seemed like forever, but finally she turned around and continued doing what she was doing only a few minutes ago. Kohaku turned around. Trying to analyze where he was in the village.

"_Looks like I'm in Sesshoumaru's house.._"

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Something that almost looked like an escape route.

"_Stairs!!"_

Quietly the boy turned around and started walking towards the stairs watching the ground closely making sure he didn't step on anything that might make a sound. Just when he nears the stairs Kohaku manages to knock over some gravel. The sound of falling stones echoed though-out the now empty village. Kikyo looked up from the pile of rocks, and watched as pebbles rolled down the small mound of stones.

"Now I know I'm not imagining things. Could it be the girl? I'm pretty sure she fled though.."

Kikyo began to walk toward the entrace of the house. Noticing this Kohaku walked as fast as he could to the backdoor of the house. As soon as he exited, he raced to where he last saw Rin hiding.

"Rin! Rin are you here?" whispered Kohaku urgently – trying very hard not to be too loud.

Kohaku leaned into the small hole and strained to hear anything coming from within it. Nothing.

"Hello? Rin?"

--

"Where has that brat gone to? I know something moved here and I will find it."

Slowly Kikyo made her way around the house and found the backdoor opened.

"Hmm.. So they escaped?"

As Kikyo exited the ruins she saw _him_. Carefully Kikyo walked closer towards him, just when she was about 15 meters away she took out her arrow. The priestess took aim, but luckily Kohaku had crawled into the little hole where he belived Rin was. Kikyo smirked.

"I wonder where he's going? It doesn't matter there probably isn't a way out of that ditch. And when I finally kill him I will owe Naraku no more."

--

"God, how deep is this hole? Rin? Rin! Where are you??"

Kohaku keeps crawling deeper and deeper until her finally reaches an opening.

"Where am I??"

Kohaku takes a good look around when –

"Kohaku!! There you are! I've been looking all over and-and"

Tears started forming at the very corners of her eyes and Kohaku ran forward to envelope her into a hug.

"There, there, please don't cry Rin. Not now.."

As the couple continued the hug Kikyo was somewhere in the middle of the tunnel.

"How long is this..hole?"

Rin looked up into Kohaku's eyes and smiled.

"At least we still have each other.. right?"

"Right."

Rin looked over her lovers shoulder and saw gravel dropping to the ground, which meant someone or something was coming through the hole.

"K..Kohaku? I don't think we're alone anymore."

With that Kohaku spun around and also saw what Rin had. Moving right away Kohaku tugged at Rin's shirt until she finally got the message.

"We have to get out of here now! And quickly too"

The two started sprinting over the field as Kikyo got out of the tunnel.

"That was the longest – wait a second!"

Kikyo saw the two running and she quickly followed. Rin looked back.

"She's coming!!"

They ran as fast as they could hoping to reach a village soon.. but no such luck. Kikyo had soon caught up with them. Even if they did get a head start.

"Now where can you run?" smiled Kikyo evilly as she kept walking forward cornering the duo into a tight corner. "Not so brave now huh?"

Even though they were backed against a wall they still eagerly pressed on flatining themselves to it. Then Kohaku spoke up.

"Why do you want to kill us?"

"Oh, If you're worried that I'm going to kill your girlfriend here, don't be. For I've have orders for someone else. **You**.

Rin's eye's widened considerably. "_ I was right it was him!..no. Why does she want him dead so badly?_"

"Why do you want me dead? Who sent you?" snarled Kohaku

"Since you're not going to live past today, I see no reason why not to tell you.." again Kikyo smiled her evil smile. "I have orders from Naraku,"

Kohaku winced slightly at the sound of the name, the horrid name that had caused him so much pain in the first place.

"You see," continued Kikyo "I think you remember the 'test' you were givin a few months ago? After Naraku had givin you your life back he had expected and **wanted** you to die on the spot. But when he came back the next day and didn't see your body he knew something was wrong. And when news got out that you were healed well he wants you dead. End of discussion."

Kikyo took a long breath after the explanation and drew her bow and arrow.

"There's no escaping this time. This game is over."

Within a minute she released her arrow a circle of wind surrounded it, showng how fast the arrow really went. Kohaku was tensing up ready for the blow that will finally end his life.

"No!!"

With the final cry Rin leaped in the way of the arrow intercepting it with her own body. As time seemed to continue again Kohaku looked up at a stunned Kikyo. Then he followed her gaze down, down to where he found Rin's body.

"No..Rin..this..this can't be!"

Kohaku weakly looked up and saw Kikyo's ertreating form.

"I'll get you next time!!" screamed Kikyo. "You won't ever be that lucky again!"

Even though Kikyo was screaming all these threats at him, he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. It felt like all this time he had wasted, on recovering, helping out in the village, teasing Sesshoumaru. Nothing mattered.

Why? Because the one who had healed him had died just to save him, the village was nothing more than burned down ruins, and Sesshoumaru? Probably ran off somewhere.

Kohaku bent over and started crying. What else was there to do? Tears were flowing from eyes, tears that held so much pain and anger were falling onto Rin's body.

Suddenly she stirred. Amazed Kohaku looked down once again hoping that she could just hang on until he could reach the next village.

"Kohaku..please don't cry" a racking cough engulfed the girl as she watched her loved one continue to weep.

"Rin.. please don' t doe.. anything but that. Please. Rin don't go. Don't leave me alone." Begged the boy.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this Kohaku..I'm very sorry."

"It's all my fault.. I should have died the day when you found me in the fields that way none of this would of ever happened to you. You would have been spared."

"Don't blame yourself, it's ok.. just remember..that..I'll always love you." Rin smiled the best she could as she closed her eyes and went to sleep – forever.

"I love you too."

By this time Kohaku had accepted that she was gone. There was no way of saving her. After a quick burial and a few prayers Kohaku left walking slowly to the nearest village hoping someone will take him in. When he finally reched his destination he heard many voices.. many that sound the same!

"_What? Could that be..?"_

A loud slap echoed suddenly through the normally quiet village.

"MIROKU!! I'VE TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!"

"Sango?"

At the voice Sango turned to look at the stranger who called her name.

"Ye- Kohaku!! What are you doing here??" Sango looked behind him and she didn't see Rin. Something was wrong. "Where's Rin?"

"S-S-She died."

The group stared at him. Not knowing what to belive.

"What? How?"

"Who killed her??"

Kohaku sighed he really didn't want to tell them the whole story.. but it didn't look like there was another choice.

By the time her finished telling the entire story it was already late at night. Shippo had already fallen asleep during the middle of it and Kagome was slowly drifting off.

" Kikyo..? she.."

"She anhilated (sp?) an entire village." Finished Miroku.

"That's so sad.."

"That's why I really need your help! I can help you finish up the Shikon no Tama! And I really need a wish.."

"Feh, is that the only reason why you're willing to help us? So that you could make a wish? Forget it!"

Sango was glaring at Inuyasha right after he said that but answered Kohaku anyways.

"I really missed you Kohaku and I'm glad you're going to join us."

Kohaku just smiled and tried falling asleep, that is trying to erase all the memories of Rin at the same time..

-End

My fingers are tired from typing – even if it's not all that long!! Anyhow I plan to only make this a 20 chapter story and Oh yeah! There will be a happy ending!!

R&R!! I mean it!! **ALL OF YOU** !! School or not !! R&R!!


	20. Final Wish and PROLOGUE

- Love is all that -

Again where did everyone go??!! I was hoping to have a nice and long list of reviwers for this chapters since this is the **_LAST_** one. Anyhow..

Thanks to:

Animegurl1o1 : thanks for reviewing!! Unlike the other meanies out there!!

--

Dedicated to : Animegurl1o1

This is a special chapter!

--

- Chapter 20

(--Skips ahead a few years--)

Many years have past by seeing that the group has collected all of the jewel shards and already defeated Naraku.

One quiet day out in the fields everyone was carelessly walking around, with no more worries because there is no strong threat to them anymore. Naraku's dead! What more could anyone ask for?

"Sango? Can I have a favour?"

"Hmm? Oh sure! What is it?"

"I think it's time."

"Oh.."

Sango knew what Kohaku was talking about. In fact the whole group knew. It's time for the wish. The wish that just might change Sango's life forever.

"Can't you wait a few more days?"

"I'm sorry Sango, I miss her very much. I just can't wait to see her again..."

Sango sighed. She knew she can't just lose her brother like that again. As the taijiya made her way to Kagome she was thinking of ways to stop Kohaku from going.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah? Did you need anything?"

"Um, yes. I need the Jewel."

"The jewel?! Why?"

Sango turned away, "Kohaku."

"oh..I'm sorry."

Kagome reached into her yellow backpack and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. The second she touched it the stone started to glow a bright pink... perhaps it knew what was going to happen next?

"Here. I hope you can get him not to do it though..."

Sango slowly walked back to the clearing where Kohaku was waiting patiently.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Please stay with me a little longer."

Kohaku looked up at his sister and knew that she erally wanted him to stay.

"Sango. This is really important to me."

"Can't we just wish her back instead? Even if we don't see each other again at least I know you're alive."

"You know just as well as I do that Kikyo's arrow made it so the person cannot be revived."

"But-"

Kohaku looked up at her again and waited for a reply. When none came he started reaching out for the jewel. But just then Sango flinched and pulled the jewel back, away from his grip.

"Sango!"

"I'm sorry Kohaku, but I..I just don't want to lose you **again**!"

Tears were formed at the edges of her eyes now. Holding them back, Sango continued.

"Why? Why can't you just not wish? I really want you to stay!"

"Sango, if it wasn't for her I would have been dead already. I practically owe her my life. But when she took me in **I** pulled her into this big mess. If she never met me, if she hadn't healed me, she could have been one of the escaping villagers that **survived**. Rin shouldn't of died Sango. She was innocent."

Sango was looking down at the ground, water marked the soil with slightly darker spots. She knew if he was to make that wish she would really never see him again. Even if he was evil, she would of seen him.

"_But this is what I always wanted wasn't it? For him to be happy, be free._"

"Can't you stay for a few more years? Or for the rest of your life? I'm sure she would understand!"

"You really don't understand."

Kohaku watched his sister's pained face as she continued staring at the ground.

"But.. I could keep it going for a few months.."

Sango then finally looked up as if that last sentence had snapped her out of her daydreams.

"Y-Y-You c-could?"

In what felt like forever Kohaku smiled a big happy smile.

"Sure why not?"

Almost immediately Sango ran forwards and caught her brother in a death-grip hug.

"S—Sango!! C..can't b..rr..eathe!!"

The girl released her brother and looked at him.

"Thank-you"

With that last phrase she turned around and walked back to camp. Leaving Kohaku alone in the field.

"_Maybe I will live the rest of my life out. I'm sure Rin would understand. I can wait...right? Rin will always be there for me._"

After smoothing things out a little Kohaku walked back to camp knowing he had done a good thing not only for his sister but also for everyone else.

"Sango!!! I have something to tell you!!"

-End.

That's all! This story is officially finished! My very first finished fic!! I really hoped you people out there liked it!! Don't forget to keep reviewing!!

( who can ever get enough of those?! )

And just because I'm feeling very happy, I've decided to add a Prologue!! Just can't leave you hanging like that now can I?

--Prologue--

((--After Kohaku dies--))

"–sigh- this really is the life isn't it?"

Rin giggled as she watched Kohaku fall onto the bed.

"It all seems like yesterday..."

FLASHBACK 

" Ugh...where am I?"

Kohaku stands up and looks around. All he could see was swirls of purple and black. T was like he was standing in some other dimension...well in a way, he was.

"KOHAKU! YOU HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE LIVED A VERY GOOD LIFE THAT INVOLVED NO CRIMES." Boomed a voice that seemed to come from the walls.

Naturally Kohaku jumoed nearly 2 metres up.

"W-W-Who said that??!!"

In a bright flash of light Kohaku found himself walking down a hall where people where screaming and shouting.

"Congratulations!"

"Welcome!"

"Good Job!"

"No... You're not him either!"

Kohaku found himself following a long line of others who too seemed to be looking around and aslo, very confused. The crowd on either sides of the railing (the only thing that was keeping them back) were still screaming and shouting. But only one voice seemed to stick out in the huge sea of white and grey.

"KOHAKU! KOHAKU OVER HERE!! I'm so glad I finally found you! I've been waiting for so long!"

Kohaku turned around, trying to find out where the voice came from.

"_so...familiar..._"

Suddenly a girl with black hair and about 18 appeared at the front nearly falling over the railing.

"Kohaku!!!"

"......Rin?"

Rin smiled her biggest smile and called one last thing to the boy before disapearing back into the crowd.

"Meet you at the front!"

"Front?"

Kohaku kept walking following the line all the way to where he could see the people hugging and greeting old friends. Once again the boy looked back there was a very long line coming from the 'portal'. He was near the front now and about to step through what looked like a barrier when-

"Hey, you. Kid commere'"

Kohaku cautiously walked over to the man dressed in blue and black.

"Don't worry, I don't bite"

The man smiled gently and handed Kohaku a piece of paper.

"That there is a map, of the city. Don't get lost now. Oh yeah, and on the back there. Those are instructions/laws or anything you need to know. I hope ya enjoy heaven."

Kohaku gave a small nod and continued walking towards the barrier as the man greeted the next person. The former-taijiya looked around. It was nothing like he was used to. The floor... it wasn't just dirt or straw anymore, it was more like squares. Lots of them made from something hard and shiny at the same time. Kohaku looked down at the floor, and lots of squares too...all beside each other..weird. ( you know, tiles!)

Next thing he saw was the strange colour of the walls – grey. And the were very hard too. (cement walls) There were these stalls (corner store type of thing) that had many different kinds of food...but they were all in either a plastic wrapping or covered in a very shiny material. (Chocolate bars/chips..)

Kohaku watched as someone walked up to the counter and placed round pieces of metal and slips of coloured paper on it. In return the man was givin everything he had picked out earlier in bags. Kohaku reached into his pockets and came up with nothing.

"_Why is that man giving him paper and metal for food? _"

"Kohaku! There you are! Come on! I can't wait to take you to my house!!"

When Rin ran over to pull him away, he stood there frozen to his spot.

"Well?"

"Rin... what is all of this? The hard floors and walls the things over there in a shiny material, and...and I saw someone giving that clerk over there paper and metal!"

Rin laughed. She knew that Kohaku was used to the old times when people bartered and floors were dirt or straw and when walls were soft.

"Silly. This is heaven and it's made out to look like a time about 500-700 years after ours, like the future!"

"but.. the paper and metal?"

"I'll talk to you about it on our way back."

END FLASHBACK 

"Hello?? Kohaku are you even listening to me?"

"W..wha..what?!"

Rin laughed, "You are so weird."

"am I really?"

"Yup! Anyhow I want to go shopping later today. I love how many things there are here...so much better than the Feudal Times."

"Shopping... again?! You just went yesterday! And the day before that! And the day befor-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"Anyhow I have to go to work."

"I know... you are almost late too."

Kohaku looked up at the clock and gasped. He got up immediately and ran for the door.

"Bye!"

"but-"

But Kohaku was already out the door.

"-sigh- just like every other day."

And so Kohaku and Rin lived happily together forever...cause, they can't die again...can they??

- END

And that everyone was the true ending. I really hoped you liked it and oh yeah! There will be **no sequel**. I can't think of anything to go with this ending. Or maybe If I'm really bored...I might consider it to the people who actually LIKE this story..

R&R

Bye now!!

Dedicated to : Animegurl1o1


End file.
